


Fashionista

by Gabberwocky, tired__pigeon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, bokuaka is the main ship, for now, side daisuga, side tsukkiyama, we will add more character and relationships as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tired__pigeon/pseuds/tired__pigeon
Summary: Bokuto is a male model and Akaashi is his stressed-out and thirsty manager.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is a new fic I've started with @Gabberwocky. It came from a wild conversation we had in the Discord Haikyuu!! Group Chat. We really hope you like it!!

Akaashi couldn’t deal with this. He really, really couldn’t deal with this. Why was his model so damn gorgeous, again? Oh yeah, model. That would do it. How was he supposed to be a professional modeling agent if all he wanted when he looked at his model was for the man to push him against the wall and-

“Ok, Bokuto-san, just a few more I think. What about you, Akaashi?” Suga, the photographer, turned to him, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Akaashi sighed, turning his attention back to the photoshoot. Fantasizing about what would never be was the least productive thing he could be doing. He hurriedly flipped through his tablet, looking at the photos Suga had just taken.“Looks good, Suga.”

Bokuto pouted, “What about my compliments, Akaashi?” to which the manager responded with a noncommittal hum, not bothering to look up from his tablet. Bokuto sighed and let his face turn expressionless for the next shot, “How many more outfits after this one?”

“Hmmm…” Akaashi clicked on the email the client had sent with the requests as Suga positioned Bokuto for the next few shots. “Three. You have the casual wear, the blazer, and the formal kimono.”

Bokuto nodded. “Oh, it’s been so long since I’ve worn a kimono for anything other than modeling…” 

Akaashi hummed non-committedly in response, focused on Bokuto’s pictures and schedule. “You have the rest of the day off after this. Except for your hair appointment at five.” 

“Do I get a say in this?” Bokuto asked, although mostly teasing.

“Got them!” Suga called. “Bokuto, you can go change!” 

“Why does Akaashi ignore me, Suga?” the model asked, gaining a laugh from the photographer.

“Casual next, please, Bokuto-san!” Akaashi called out.

“Yessir!” Bokuto saluted him and marched off like a soldier.

As soon as Bokuto was out of earshot, Suga turned to Akaashi. “You’ve got it bad.”

“What?” the agent looked up from his tablet.

“What?” 

“Sugawara…” 

“It’s Suga. And you should to tell him.”

“Tell him what?” 

“Okay, so the issue is more fundamental than I had previously imagined.””

“What are you on about?” 

Suga wasn’t listening. “First you must admit to yourselves the mutual attraction you feel towards each other.” 

“Suga, not to be disrespectful, but this isn’t a romance novel. Bokuto-san is my client and I am his agent. Nothing else. I would really appreciate it if you would just drop it,” Akaashi ran a hand through his hair.

Suga raised his hands in surrender and smirked. “Whatever you say, Akaashi. Oh, hey, Bokuto-san. Ready for more shots?”

Bokuto had returned from changing and was now wearing a pair of baggy grey pants, a white button-up with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, and a yellow shirt underneath. On his feet were Nike sneakers with a yellow logo that matched the shirt. Atop his head was a blue bandana that was not supposed to be there.

“Bokuto-san, what’s with the bandana?” Akaashi asked.

“Are you okay?” Asked Suga and that’s when Akaashi noticed something wasn’t right with Bokuto. 

The usual glint in his eyes was gone replaced with a dull… was it sadness? Disappointment? Akaashi couldn’t tell. His smile, which usually held a mischievous tilt, was now replaced by a professional one. 

“Bokuto-san, what’s wrong?” Akaashi asked, taking a step forward, ready to spring into action if Bokuto wasn’t feeling well. However, he was brushed off.

“It’s nothing. I’m just getting a bit tired, that’s all. Are you sure I can’t keep the bandana? I think it gives the outfit an extra touch,” Bokuto smiled as he made his way to the set.

“Nike asked for this outfit, not for an extra touch,” Akaashi said simply. As much as he wanted to please Bokuto he had to please the clients first. 

“How about we take some with and some without the bandana? Then you can send them all to Nike and let them choose,” Suga suggested, as always their saving grace.

Akaashi shook his head. “No, that’s extra work for you Sugawara-san.”

“Suga!” the photographer laughed at Akaashi’s overwhelming manners. “And I don’t mind. Photographing Bokuto-san is fun anyway.” 

With a sigh, Akaashi nodded, agreeing to let Bokuto keep the bandana for a few pictures. He did so, however, mostly to hide from himself the twinge of jealousy he felt when Suga said he had fun with Bokuto. It wasn’t a bad thing. A photographer should have fun with their model. Bokuto was Akaashi’s model though. No. No, he wasn’t. It was useless to mull about those things so Akaashi got back to work on his tablet as Suga snapped more pictures, few words leaving his mouth for the rest of the photoshoot.


	2. Chapter 2

Bokuto let out an exaggerated sigh as he thought about his manager. He was starting to realize that he had a bit of a thing for Akaashi. The main problem was that he couldn’t figure out if Akaashi liked him or not.

“I’m telling you, Kuroo,” he said into the phone as he got ready to leave, “I can’t get a read on him.”

“Dude, you’re fucking hot. There’s no way he doesn’t want to at least fuck you.”

“Thanks, Kuroo.” Bokuto responded, voice lilting slightly with sarcasm. “What if I want… more than just sex?”

“Do you?”

“I don’t know, I don’t really know him!”

“Bro, he’s been your manager for like how long now?”

“Three months.” Bokuto said as he threw an assortment of fruits into the blender and turned it on.

“And you haven’t gotten to know him?”

“He doesn’t talk to me outside of work! And even there he is mostly stoic!”

Kuroo laughed into the phone. “Are you sure this is the guy for you?”

“No! That’s what I would like to find out!”

“Dude you’ve got it bad!”

Bokuto groaned. “I know! He’s just so pretty, Kuroo! He could be a model!”

“Hey! There’s your question!” Kuroo exclaimed.

“What?”

“There is your ice breaker!! Ask him why he’s not a model if he’s so pretty!”

Bokuto was silent for a while, turning off the blender and pouring his smoothie into a to go cup. “Kuroo... you’re a genius!”

“I try.”

An alarm went off on Bokuto’s phone, nearly deafening him. “Shit!”

“What?”

“I’m gonna be late to the shoot, Akaashi’s going to kill me dammit, dammit, dammit!”

Kuroo chuckled again. “Speaking of shoots, I have to get ready for the one I’m photographing today. Talk to you later! And try to get that manager of yours to book me for once!”

Bokuto smiled. “I’ll see what I can do. Thanks, Kuroo. You’re the best wingman ever.”

“I know. Go get him!”

Bokuto hung up the phone, quickly tugging his shoes on and grabbing his keys and smoothie before leaving the apartment and walking down to the parking garage and trying to remember where he parked.

“Where… the hell!” Bokuto searched frantically, running back and forth through the parking lot. His phone went off again and he fished it out of his pocket, nearly dropping it. “I know, Akaashi, I’m on my way I just can’t find where I parked!”

“Bokuto-san, have you used your key fob?”

“My what?”

“The electronic device that locks and unlocks your car. Press the lock button and follow the sound.”

“Oh!” He did so, marveling at the way the sound lead him straight to his car. “Thank you, Akaashi!”

“Is this why you’re always late?”

“Maybe.”

“Bokuto-san. Please try to remember where you parked next time.”

“I will, Akaashi.”

Dial tone followed that last sentence and Bokuto groaned a little. Of course, not even a good-bye or a see you soon.

He climbed into his car and started the engine, which spluttered a bit before dying.

“Oh baby, please don’t die on me.” Bokuto pleaded. “I just need to make it to and from work for the next few days, ok? Please make it.”

Luckily, the car listened and Bokuto arrived on set almost twenty minutes late, hair a mess, and smoothie only half-drunk.

Akaashi walked over, head down towards his tablet, giving Bokuto the rundown of the shoot.

“You’ll be doing a wedding spread today, both traditional and Western and you’ll be with Shimizu-san so please-” The man looked up.“Bokuto-san, what is wrong with your hair?”

“Huh? Oh!” Bokuto grabbed a strand of his hair which was falling right between his eyes. “I left in a hurry. I know I was supposed to arrive with my hair ready to be done but I woke up late!”

“I fail to understand why you cannot wake up in time ever.”

“Sorry, Akaashi.” Bokuto pouted and tried to lock eyes with his manager.

Akaashi sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes briefly before looking back up at him. “Just go get ready, you’re already late.”

Bokuto nodded and ran off towards the dressing room.

“It’s Western first!” Akaashi called after him, his voice a tone higher than usual.

“I know!” Bokuto called out in response and disappeared into his dressing room, dressing in his Western tuxedo (and only struggling a little with the buttons thank you very much) before walking out to Hair and Makeup.

Yachi stared as he walked over. “Bokuto-san! Your hair!”

Bokuto winced and looked away. “I know! Akaashi already scolded me, I’m sorry Yachi!”

Yachi sighed and shook her head before smiling. “It’s ok. I like doing your hair. Sit down.”

Bokuto nodded and did as he was told, keeping still as Yachi worked and Yamaguchi wandered over.

“It’s a more natural look today, Bokuto-san. Should be quick,” the boy said as he placed his palettes on the table in front of Bokuto’s chair.

“Alright. Thanks Yamaguchi.”

“It’s my job,” Yamaguchi chuckled.

“Yeah, but you could be meaner about it.” Bokuto shrugged. “I like your makeup today.”

Yamaguchi blinked, his colorful smokey eye glittering in the light.

“Woah, is that glitter?!”

“Bokuto-san, please stay still.” Yachi quipped from her spot behind him.

“Sorry!” Bokuto yelped.

Yamaguchi nodded. “Yeah. This morning I did a YouTube tutorial with this look and kept it on.”

“This morning? What time did you wake up?”

“Ummm… around 5?” Yamaguchi started applying Bokuto’s foundation. “It’s not that bad honestly. Tsukki wakes me up most morning before he goes to work.”

“Oh yeah, how are you two doing?” Yachi asked as she slicked Bokuto’s hair down.

“We’re great!” Yamaguchi replied, smiling. “It’s so nice. I love finally being able to live with him.”

Yachi smiled back. “That’s amazing!”

Bokuto sighed. “I wish I had something like you have, Yamaguchi.”

“Huh? Oh, close your eyes, please.” He pulled the eyeshadow pallets over and picked a neutral brown. “I’m sure you’ll find someone.”

“I guess,” Bokuto sighed and bit his lip.

Yachi frowned a little, stepping away from Bokuto’s head. “Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

“Thanks Yachi,” he offered her a smile.

She smiled back and nodded, wiping her hands on a towel. “You’re hair’s done, by the way.” She pressed her hands together and cringed at the stickiness. “And I’m going to go wash my hands. Try to have him out in five, Yamaguchi!”

“I will!” Yamaguchi finished Bokuto’s eyes with a less intense eyeliner and mascara before applying lip gloss. “There you go!”

Bokuto blinked his eyes open and grinned at his reflection before turning to face the artist. “Amazing as always, Yamaguchi! Thanks! And tell Yachi the same, ok?”

Yamaguchi nodded and stepped away, admiring his artwork.. “You got it. Now go onto set!”

Bokuto got up from his chair and made his way back to the set. Akaashi was standing next to Suga speaking in rushed whispers but stopped when he saw him coming.

“Finally, Bokuto-san. Please stand next to Kiyoko-san and be quiet,” Akaashi ordered.

As always his face was blank, impossible for Bokuto to read. He knew Akaashi was a nice guy but had a harsh way of showing he cared. Still, it stung to be talked to harshly, even when he deserved it.

Bokuto sighed and stood next to Kiyoko, extending a hand to her, a big smile on his face. She was very beautiful and Bokuto could immediately tell why she was a model. Her beauty was of a quiet sort, gentle and not very prominent unless looked upon with the right eyes. Bokuto couldn’t help but compare her to Akaashi, who had his own quiet beauty hiding behind his professional persona.

“Nice to meet you. I’m Bokuto Koutarou.”

“Kiyoko Shimizu. Pleased to meet you,” the beautiful girl replied.

She placed her hand on Bokuto’s and he brought it up to his lips, kissing the back of it. It was nothing but normal courtesy. They straightened up and got into positions. Bokuto let his eyes wander to Akaashi who looked positively furious. His face looked the same, but the strength with which his fingers clung to his tablet showed he was not very happy. Had he really meant for bokuto not to say anything? Not even to greet Kiyoko? That was just dumb. He willed himself to look away and returned to the photoshoot.

The first half was for a western wedding which meant a lot of touching. If Kiyoko felt uncomfortable, however, she did not show it. This soothed Bokuto since they were both there to do their jobs. It was a bit awkward for some of the pictures, though, since Bokuto often had to place a hand on her waist or hold her hand. In one of them he even had to pick her up and spin her around. Thankfully it was the last one for the first part.

“Break of fifteen!” Suga called out from behind the camera.

Bokuto gave Kiyoko a courteous bow before making his way to Akaashi. He frowned as he noticed the dark aura surrounding him. Akaashi’s lips were pressed into a thin line and he had one eyebrow raised.

“What’s wrong?” Bokuto asked as he reached him.

“You sure looked like you were having a lot of fun, Bokuto-san.”

“Uh… Suga-san told me to smile…”

“Yeah. Smile. Not laugh like you just heard the funniest joke ever.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t find a better way of portraying ‘in love’ and ‘the happiest I’ve ever been’, Akaashi,” Bokuto said, frowning at his manager’s criticism.

Akaashi let out a sigh and shook his head, turning back to his tablet. Bokuto noticed he did that quite a lot. “Next are the traditional wedding kimonos. Go get ready.”

Since Akaashi didn’t look back up at him Bokuto hummed in response and left to put on  the other outfit.


	3. Chapter 3

Akaashi was fuming. Why was Bokuto getting so touchy-feely with Kiyoko-san? It was so unprofessional. Besides, they had just met. If Bokuto wanted to flirt he should do it outside of work hours. Akaashi crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, staring blankly at the empty set. 

“What’s with the huffing?” Suga asked, looking up from the camera he was setting up for the next shots. 

Akaashi looked at him. “What huffing?”

“You just huffed,” Suga pointed out.

“I did not huff. I was breathing,” Akaashi mumbled and looked away, a blush rising to his cheeks. 

“If you say so. Let me rephrase it then. Why are you mad?” Suga asked. “And don’t even try to say you aren’t because it’s very obvious.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes and turned around to face him. “Bokuto-san is such a womanizer,” he blurted out. 

Suga’s eyes widened and he raised his eyebrows. “Where did that come from?” 

“It’s true. He sees a woman and he is all over her. It’s just like that friend of his, Kuroo Tetsurou. Always trying to get with women.” Akaashi shook his head and huffed again.

“Okay? When did you last see him do that?” Suga asked, returning his attention to the camera but eyeing him sideways. 

“When? Just now! Didn’t you see it? He was all over Shimizu-san! Kissing her hand and twirling her around. It was so unprofessional.” Akaashi frowned and let his arms fall, placing his hands on his waist. 

Suga had to hold back his laughter because Akaashi looked just like a sassy teenage girl. “Akaashi-san, maybe he was just being courteous?” Suga offered, biting his lip not to smile too wide.

“I think it was more than that. It’s okay. I’m fine. It’s just ridiculous. He should be more professional,” Akaashi shook his head once more and turned back around to face the set. 

Suga was concerned for Akaashi’s neck given how many times he had shaken his head. “If you say so,” he mumbled, a smile at the corner of his lips as he finished the set up.

Soon enough Bokuto stepped out wearing his kimono and Akaashi was struck speechless. There really was no reason to be; Bokuto was just wearing the typical Japanese wedding kimono with the black haori, the white haori himo, and the grey hakama with vertical stripes. Every man wore it at his wedding, even Akaashi’s dad had worn it (as Akaashi had seen in the pictures).  As the finishing touch his hair was down, making him look like a perfectly sane person, and the man any woman would want to marry. Akaashi stared in disbelief, his mouth curling with distaste. There was nothing special about it so why, just why, did Bokuto look so good?This man was ridiculous and Akaashi hated how good he looked in  _ everything _ ! 

Bokuto walked up to him, smiling as always. “How do I look?” He put a hand on his hip and turned around, puckering his lips like a girl ready for a photo.

“The clothes look great. You look dumb. Go to the set,” Akaashi said. His expression was neutral; inside he was groaning so loudly he swore someone could hear it.

Bokuto pouted. “So mean!” he whined before going back to the set. 

Suga turned to Akaashi, shaking his head in disbelief. “Why did you lie? He looks incredible!”

“He doesn’t need me to boost his ego. He does it well enough by himself,” Akaashi pursed his lips.

“You don’t mean that,” Suga said with a sigh. “You should be nicer to him sometimes. Otherwise he will truly believe you hate him.”

Akaashi looked back at him to ask what he meant but, just then, Kiyoko walked in so they turned their attention back to the set and the models on it. 

“Wow! Shimizu-san, you look so good!” Bokuto exclaimed and Kiyoko blushed, thanking him. 

“Womanizer,” Akaashi whispered under his breath. 

The two models posed together, Suga directing them as Akaashi told him the needed poses. The Japanese wedding had a lot less touching which assuaged Akaashi’s anger a little bit. Still, something about Bokuto in the stupid wedding kimono made Akaashi’s blood boil. He was pissed but also aware he had no reason to be. This was confusing so he did his best to ignore it and focus on the professional aspect of the shooting. 

Once the shoot finished Akaashi couldn’t wait to get out of there. It was Friday which meant he would not have to hear from Bokuto for two entire days. The mere prospect of the peaceful days made him smile. 

“Why are you smiling, Akaashi?” Bokuto asked, materializing in front of him. “Is it because I did so well on today’s shoot?” 

“No. It’s because it’s the weekend so you won’t get to whine at me,” Akaashi said, raising an eyebrow as if daring Bokuto to whine.

“You’re always so mean, Akaashi,” Bokuto pouted before turning around and making his way back to the dressing room. They all wanted to leave as quickly as possible to avoid the rush hour.

Akaashi sighed as Bokuto left and looked down at his tablet, scrolling through the planner for the following week. He noticed he had to find a photographer for a shoot in the next Friday so he made his way towards Suga.

“Hey, Suga. Are you free next Friday?” he asked. 

“I have a boyfriend,” Suga said and turned around.

Akaashi gasped, stuttering over his words as he tried to form a coherent sentence. Once he recovered from Suga’s outrageous insinuation he replied.

“Not for that, Sugawara-san,” he crossed his arms over his chest and held his head high, almost pouting, though a few seconds later he relaxed.

Suga laughed and shook his head. “I know, I’m joking. But I’m actually taking the day off next Friday. Daichi and I are travelling for the weekend,” Suga beamed, so excited about travelling with his boyfriend. 

Akaashi sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He would have to find another photographer but he doubted he would be able to. “That’s fine. I hope you have a good time,” he smiled at Suga before turning back to his tablet. 

Kiyoko was the first one to come out of her dressing room, Sawamura Daichi, her manager, following suit. She bid everyone farewell and left. Yamaguchi and Yachi walked out together soon after, doing the same as Kiyoko. Akaashi looked towards Bokuto’s dressing room and wondered what was taking him so long. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Suga whispering something to Daichi. Mentally scolding himself for almost eavesdropping he turned his attention back to his tablet until bokuto finally walked out, wearing his casual clothes and having his hair up as usual. 

“Took you long enough,” Akaashi mumbled, locking his tablet and putting it in his bag.

“I didn’t think you’d be waiting for me, Bokuto said, smiling widely since Akaashi had waited. 

“I need to make sure you leave without breaking anything,” Akaashi said, turning away to try and hide his blush. He had only waited out of decency. 

Bokuto fell into step with him as they walked towards the door but both stopped and turned when Suga called out their names. 

“Yes?” they asked in unison, both blushing ever so slightly at their synchronization. 

“Since it’s Friday and neither of you is doing anything why don’t you join Daichi and I for some drinks?” Suga offered.

“I’d love to,” Bokuto replied immediately, always up for hanging out.

“I’d love to go home, actually. I’m very tired and-” Akaashi started but was interrupted by Daichi who stood next to Suga. 

“It’ll do you well to socialize some, Akaashi-san.” Daichi smiled at him.

Akaashi sighed and nodded in defeat. There was something about Daichi, an aura to him, which made it incredibly hard to say no to him.

“Okay, I’ll meet you there? I could do with a change of clothes,” Bokuto said. 

“Yeah, I’m going home too so I’ll see you there. I might be a bit late though since I’m taking the train,” Akaashi said and Bokuto turned around to face him.

“I can give you a ride?” he offered tentatively, quite scared Akaashi would tell him to fuck off. 

Akaashi could have said he was old enough to get home by himself, but he remembered Suga’s words about being mean to Bokuto. “Sounds good. Let’s go?” He turned around to face Bokuto. 

“Okay. We’ll see you guys there!” Bokuto waved at Daichi and Suga and walked out of the studio.

Akaashi followed him out. He had agreed to two social situations out of his comfort zone in one day. He would definitely treat himself during the weekend. 


	4. Chapter 4

To say the ride to Akaashi’s house was awkward would be an understatement. Twenty minutes had passed and they were stuck in traffic, the only words spoken at that point had been Akaashi’s directions to Bokuto. The silence was driving Bokuto crazy, and with his car radio broken he couldn’t even play music to ease the tension. Unable to stand the silence any longer he used the ice-breaker Kuroo had told him to. 

“So umm…” he glanced at Akaashi out of the corner of his eye.  “Why aren’t you a model?” 

Akaashi spluttered, nearly dropping the touchpad he’d been working on. “What?!” 

“You know cause you’re so… so pretty…” he trailed off, eyes sliding fully back onto the road and blush creeping up his neck. 

“I’m… what?!” Akaashi sounded incredulous and Bokuto wouldn’t dare look him in the face.

“Pretty. You’re pretty. So why aren’t you a model?!” 

Akaashi went silent for a while, turning away from him. “I guess I’ve never found myself particularly… attractive? I just never considered it.”

“Really?” Bokuto looked at him, an eyebrow raised.

Akaashi shrugged and kept his eyes away. “I’m rude and standoffish and never smile. Who would find me attractive?” he mumbled before looking up at Bokuto, whose jaw had dropped to the floor. “Please watch the road, Bokuto-san,” he mumbled and looked away once again.

Bokuto’s eyes snapped back to the road, just in time to hit the breaks at a stop light. “Right! Right, sorry.” He searched for something else - anything else - to say. “H-how much further?” 

“...two more blocks should be close enough, thank you, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi mumbled, looking straight ahead.

Bokuto hummed in acknowledgment and went silent. Great! He made everything awkward. Kuroo was definitely gonna hear about how his one-liner only made things worse. 

As the car stopped in front of Akaashi’s building Bokuto turned to face him. “Do you want me to pick you up later?” 

Akaashi shook his head, still not meeting his eyes. “It’s alright, I’ll just take the train. Thank you though.” He briefly smiled at Bokuto before taking his things and getting out.

Once he went into the building Bokuto groaned and banged his head on the steering wheel. Great! Perfect! Flawless! He had made Akaashi feel awkward. Just great. He rested his head on the steering wheel a moment longer and sighed, shifting the car into gear, and pulling out into traffic.  _ Why  _ did he think bringing up modeling was a good idea? All it did was make Akaashi feel bad about himself which was  _ not  _ what he wanted. Or was that even what he had done? Because the possibilities were endless! Maybe he made Akaashi feel like he was wasting his life not being a model! Maybe he insinuated he thought modeling was better than management. Whatever it had been, he knew he had messed things up. The worst part was that he had called Akaashi pretty  _ to his face _ . Oh God, he called Akaashi pretty. To his face! Guys don’t do that to other guys, especially when said other guys are about to go drinking with you. Oh, he was fucked, and he was definitely calling Kuroo.

His internal monologue of “oh shit what did I do” repeated itself for the fifteen-minute drive home, only stopping when he stared at his closet and realized he didn’t know what to wear. Under normal circumstances, he wouldn’t think about it too much given almost everything in his closet matched. Tonight, however, he wanted to impress Akaashi which made him conscious of his fashion choices. He needed Kuroo.  

“Bokuto? What’s up?” Kuroo answered on the second ring. 

“I just called Akaashi pretty. To his face.” 

Kuroo was silent for a heartbeat before his laughter carried through the speakers. “You… oh, my god… I always knew your brain-to-mouth filter was weak but I didn’t know it was that shit.” 

“Kuroo! Not helping!” Bokuto whined. “I’m going drinking with him tonight!” 

Kuroo choked on his laughter. “Wait, what?!” 

“I’m… going drinking… with him… tonight?” Bokuto repeated. 

“NICE!” 

“I don’t know what to wear!” Bokuto groaned and banged his head against the closet door.

“Dude, seriously? You’re a model!” 

“Yeah, but I’ve never thought about it before! I’ve just kind of worn... whatever I guess,” he mumbled.

“So, what’s different?”

“It’s Akaashi!” 

“He sees you every day.” 

“But I wanna impress him!” 

Kuroo snorted and Bokuto had a hunch he was shaking his head on the other side. “Just wear something you can move in, something comfortable. He’ll love it either way.”

“Kuroo! Not helping!” 

“I wasn’t aware I was supposed to help.” 

“You were!” 

“Well, I can’t. Some of us work at night and I have a shoot to go to.”

“Don’t blame me because of  _ your  _ messed up sleeping schedule!” 

“I’m not! Just pointing out that I work at night and you don’t. Whatever, have fun, dude.”

“Fine. Thanks,” Bokuto grumbled into the phone and Kuroo hung up, leaving him to stand in front of his closet, staring. 

“Something I’m comfortable in…” he pondered aloud, flicking through his shirts until he found one he almost forgot he had. It was from one of his favorite shoots. A Raglan shirt with a black torso and vibrant, floral-patterned sleeves. On the front, it had ‘VANS’ written on it since it was the brand he had modeled it for. Pairing it with black jeans and blue sneakers… he might just pull it off. Once he finished dressing he checked himself in the mirror and figured the leftover makeup from the shoot was good enough. 

He got in his car and drove off to the bar, where he found Suga and Daichi but no sign of Akaashi. “Hey,” he greeted them as he slid into the booth in front of Suga who turned to face him and eyed him up and down.

“Hey. You look nice. Trying to impress someone?” 

“I-no! What gave you that idea?!” Bokuto stammered, feeling his cheeks heat up. 

Suga raised an eyebrow and leaned back against Daichi, sipping at his beer. “Nothing at all. Just your constant stare directed to a certain black-haired manager.” 

Bokuto’s eyes widened and he leaned across the table. “Suga-san!” he whispered, eyes darting around the place for signs of Akaashi. 

Suga waved a hand and chuckled. “Don’t worry, I won’t say anything.”

Bokuto studied him for a moment and, upon deciding he did not pose a threat, leaned back against his seat. “You better not,” he mumbled, a pout making its way onto his lips.

“It’s not the first time I’ve been sworn to secrecy.” Suga glanced at Daichi, slowly dragging his teeth over his bottom lip. He noticed Daichi’s eyes shift downwards towards Suga’s lips and heard his gulp. 

“Guys! I’m right here!” he called out, snapping them out of it. 

“Course you are,” Suga said, switching back to normal almost instantly while Daichi seemed to be having a rough time recovering. 

Bokuto was about to call out to Daichi when he noticed movement by the door. He spun around quicker than a $20 fidget spinner and he locked eyes with Akaashi from across the room. It would have looked like the perfect romantic movie scene if not for Suga’s obnoxious burst of laughter in the background. Bokuto immediately turned back around, glaring at the photographer who seemed to be in a fit of laughter. Daichi offered him an apologetic smile and looked down at Suga, trying to calm him down. 

“Hello,” a silvery voice sounded to Bokuto’s right and he looked up to find a bemused Akaashi standing by them.

Bokuto was speechless at the angelic figure standing before him. Akaashi looked breathtaking, hair tousled from the wind, long green jacket hiding a cream cardigan, and tight black jeans bunching at his blue high top sneakers. If Bokuto hadn’t known Akaashi was coming he could have easily mistaken him for someone else given how different he looked away from the workplace.

“Hi,” Bokuto replied, finding it hard to breathe. 

Akaashi slid into the booth next to him, leaving a wide gap between them even as Suga slid closer to Daichi, nearly sitting on the other man’s lap. 

“Hey, Akaashi,” Daichi greeted, wrapping his arms around Suga’s waist and resting his head on his shoulder, “Haven’t seen you around the office.” 

Akaashi shrugged. “My calls are all forwarded to my cell phone and I can do most of my work on my laptop or tablet. Plus, it’s easier to make tea at home.” 

Daichi chuckled. “Fair enough. I would not get any work done at home.”

Their conversation was interrupted by the waitress placing a glass of beer in front of Akaashi and refilling everyone else’s glasses. “How are you doing tonight?” she asked.

“Very well, you?” Bokuto smiled up at her, being the sweetheart he was with everyone he met. 

“I’m well, thank you,” she said, a blush rising from her neck to her cheeks. “What can I do for you?” she asked, addressing them all again. 

Bokuto looked around the table and when nobody said anything turned back to her. “I think we’re good for now, thank you,” he beamed at her and she swayed a little on her feet. 

“”I’ll check on you later,” she said and bit her lip, eyes lingering on Bokuto for a second longer than needed before she turned away and left. 

Suga smirked at Bokuto as the other man took a big gulp of his beer. “Someone has an admirer.” 

Bokuto choked on his beer. “What?!” 

“Bokuto, she was totally checking you out.” Suga giggled.

“She was not!” Bokuto said. “She was being nice and so was I! Can’t a man and a woman be nice to each other without it being taken wrong?” 

“Maybe you were being nice but she was definitely checking you out,” Suga wiggled his eyebrows. 

Bokuto was mid-groan when Akaashi slammed his empty glass onto the table. “I’m going to the bathroom,” he mumbled, getting up and storming away.

It took Bokuto a while to process what had happened and when he finally did he turned to Suga. “What’s up with him?” 

“I’ll go after him,” Suga mumbled, placing his glass down and leaning over to kiss Daichi’s cheek before getting up and following Akaashi.

Much like Akaashi, Bokuto downed his entire glass of beer before groaning and burying his face in his hands. He knew he had fucked up by calling him pretty but he never thought it would be that bad. He hoped Akaashi could forgive him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We hope you enjoyed the chapter and get ready for drunk Bokuto and Akaashi. Also, BIG ANNOUNCEMENT: Gabby and Lia are introducing Fashionista Fridays which means we are updating Fashionista every Friday from now on! I hope you all are as excited as we are!


	5. Chapter 5

Akaashi stared at his reflection, water dripping from his chin as a result of trying to calm himself down. Cold water usually did the trick but maybe the alcohol in his blood wasn’t helping. He was starting to think downing the whole glass of beer in less than five seconds had not been a smart idea. Upon hearing the door open he turned to see Suga walking in and offering him a careful smile.

“Hey, Akaashi… What’s wrong?” he asked, opening his arms for a hug.

“Nothing.” Akaashi turned back to face the mirror and sighed. “I was just overheated,” he said, grabbing some paper towels and wiping his face.

“Nothing,” Suga repeated flatly. “It didn’t look like nothing.”

Akaashi looked at him and raised an eyebrow. “I’m telling you it was nothing,” he insisted.

“Nobody slams their glass onto the table and storm off for nothing,” Suga pointed out, lowering his arms from the denied hug.

“Maybe I do.” Akaashi turned away, avoiding Suga’s eyes.

“Wow. After two months working together, you still think you can lie to me?” Suga crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the sink.

“I’m not lying.”

“What is it? What’s so bad you can’t even trust me with it?” Suga asked.

“It’s not about trusting you!” Akaashi turned around, flailing his arms around, something he would not do if entirely sober.

“Then what is it?” Suga stood up to face him.

“It’s about being a professional, okay? This… This - all of this - is wrong!” He slid a hand into his hair and pulled at it ever so slightly.

“What does work have to do with any of this?” Suga scrunched up his nose and tilted his head to the side.

“You know very well what work has to do with this!” Akaashi frowned.

“No, I don’t. As far as I know, this is about you not having the guts to admit you have the hots for Bokuto. Where does work come into this?” Suga crossed his arms over his chest, expression hardening.

“It’s not professional!”

“I’m dating Daichi, it’s not like there are any rules that say you can’t,” Suga replied. “So go for it.”

“I… no! It would mess everything up!”  

“That’s the fear talking.”

“It’s not fear if it’s what’s actually gonna happen!” Akaashi finished his sentence and turned away.

“What’s actually going to happen, Akaashi? What’s the worst that could happen?” Suga asked, uncrossing his arms. When Akaashi didn’t answer he took a step forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Akaashi… What are you so scared of?” Suga asked, his voice softer.

“I don’t want to talk about it, okay? This was supposed to be a fun time but Bokuto’s ruined it all,” he mumbled, a slight pout forming on his lips.

“You don’t mean that. I know you don’t,” Suga said, lowering his hand to rub his back. “Why did Bokuto ruin it?”

“He makes everything so confusing! He doesn’t know what he wants and he keeps leading people on!” Akaashi groaned, pulling away from Suga’s comforting warmth.

“Who is he leading on? You?” Suga nudged on, wanting Akaashi to get it out already.

“Everyone! Everyone thinks he’s so great but he isn’t!” Akaashi raised his voice.

“No, we don’t think he’s perfect but he’s a good person. I don’t think he would ever wish harm onto anyone,” Suga tried reasoning but Akaashi was too far gone.

“Look, it’s whatever. Bokuto can go and date anyone he wants, he can fuck all the waitresses in the world for all I care. I’m getting more beer and I would really appreciate it if you could leave me alone for that,” he said, his voice flat in a high contrast to its heat seconds before.

Suga was silent for a moment before sighing in resignation. “Ok, if you’re sure.”

“I am,” Akaashi replied. “So if you’ll excuse me.” He made his way out of the bathroom.

Akaashi would never be rude to Suga, but he was drunk. The alcohol was rising to his head fairly quickly, creating within him a trail of heat and anger.  Of course, common knowledge dictated the best way to deal with being drunk was to drink more and that was what he did. Deciding he needed something stronger he made his way to the bar where he ordered a shot of Tequila and downed it as soon as it arrived. He could feet the heat rising to his face within seconds, causing him to stumble as he made his way back to the table and sat as far from Bokuto as possible. He refused to look in the model’s direction as he drank his now refilled beer, instead staring at Daichi and Suga in front of him. Watching the two of them flirt with each other made it even harder to forget the man sitting next to him who flirted with every single girl he saw. His anger grew with every wide smile Bokuto flashed at a stranger, man or woman. He took another gulp of his beer, his head swimming with thoughts he normally kept further down; like how much he’d like that grin directed at him or how much he really wanted Bokuto to pin him against a wall and- nope. Ending that thought right there. Another gulp of beer. More thoughts swirling. Bokuto’s smile flashes again. Akaashi was at his wit’s end and so he snapped.

“I know you’re worried but underwear shots are amazing! There are so many different ways to pose and it’s beautiful!” Suga slurred.

“Plus,” added Daichi “It really helps boost your popularity. It shows companies that you are serious about your job.”

Bokuto took another gulp of his beer. “I’m not sure… I’m kind of shy even if I don’t look it,” he mumbled.

Akaashi could not hold it back. He spit out his beer - luckily missing Daichi and Suga - and burst into a fit of laughter. It wasn’t fun, carefree laughter, though. It sounded sarcastic, mean, mocking. Bokuto turned his face away, a deep blush rising to his cheeks. Suga frowned deeply but said nothing. Once he recovered from his laughter Akaashi spoke.

“Sorry… it was just quite the funny concept to see Bokuto-san as a shy person. I mean, he does flirt with everyone,” he snorted.

“I… don’t?” Bokuto mumbled confusion etched onto his features. “I’m just nice?”

Akaashi covered his mouth not to laugh again. “Yes. Right. Nice.” He snorted and bit his lip trying not to laugh again.

“Akaashi, what are you-” Suga started but Akaashi interrupted him.

“Please, Bokuto-san, enlighten me as to how much of a conservative person you are who never oversteps the boundaries of professionalism,” Akaashi finished yet another glass of beer and intertwined his fingers, placing his hands on the table like a businessman.

“Akaashi, stop.” Suga reached for his hands but Daichi stopped him.

“I’m not… I don’t…” Bokuto stammered.

“I think you used too many big words in one sentence, Akaashi-san. I think Bokuto-san can’t process it,” Daichi said, trying to lighten the mood with a smile.

Bokuto gasped and turned to Daichi. “How dare you? I understood very well what Akaashi said!”

“Right. Still, you can’t deny that you are definitely the least bright on this table,” Daichi smirked.

“No. I think that’s you, actually. I mean, you’re dense at the very least since you haven’t noticed how much Suga wants you to go fuck him right now,” Akaashi said, not even looking at them as he waved at a waiter for more beer.

All three men turned to face him, jaws hitting the tables at his boldness. “Akaashi!” Suga was the first to squeal out while Daichi spluttered and stammered for a response.

“What?” he asked, turning to face them as the waiter refilled his glass. “Why are you looking at me that way?” He scrunched up his nose.

Suga stared at him in silence for the following seconds before sighing and shaking his head. “We’re never inviting you for drinks again,” he said, but the ends of his mouth tugged up in a smile. He stood and grabbed Daichi by the arm, leading him away from the table without another word.

“Someone’s bout to get lucky,” Akaashi slurred over his glass before taking a sip of the fresh beer. It took him quite a while to notice when his hand was suddenly empty and he was looking at an angry Bokuto. “Gimme,” he mumbled, reaching for his cup but Bokuto pulled it away.

“No. You’ve had enough,” Bokuto said. “Now, tell me why the fuck you are so mad at me,” he demanded.

Akaashi crossed his arms over his chest and rolled his eyes. “Why should I? I don’t owe you anything,” he mumbled.

“Don’t be such a spoiled child, it doesn’t suit you,” Bokuto said through clenched teeth. “I have the right to know what I did to piss you off.”

Akaashi snorted and shook his head. “You know very well what you did.”

“That’s the thing, I don’t!” Bokuto slammed the glass onto the table, beer splattering everywhere. “Fuck, I know I fucked up by calling you pretty. I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable, okay? I was just trying to break the ice because you never fucking talk to me!”

“Oh, so it’s my fault now? I don’t have the obligation to be friendly with you! I am your agent and you’re my client. There’s nothing more to it, so why do you keep pushing it?” Akaashi yelled, uncrossing his arms.

He expected Bokuto to scream back at him or even throw the drink on him. He wanted to rile him up, he wanted to fight, he wants to kiss- no. He definitely did not want that. What he wanted did not matter, however, because Bokuto surpassed all his expectations.

“Okay,” he said, his voice returning to its normal volume. He unwrapped his fingers from around the glass and stood up, grabbing a napkin and wiping his hand. “If that’s how you feel, consider it done. From this moment on we are agent and client. I hope you’re happy.”

Akaashi barely had time to process what had been said and Bokuto was already out the door. Why had he done this? If he had any chances, to begin with, he had most definitely ruined them entirely. Why was he so bad at communicating how he really felt and telling people what was truly bothering him? He stared at the beautiful man and watched him leave, feeling warm tears slide down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, we forgot it was Friday yesterday! Next Friday for sure!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are sorry for updating this on a Saturday but we had some malfunctions yesterday. Hope you enjoy it!!

Bokuto stumbled over to his car and cursed when he realized he was too drunk to drive. He could walk, but it was kind of far to get home. He cursed again; he really should have thought this through. And what Akaashi said… did he really feel that way? Did he not even want to be friends? Bokuto sniffled and leaned back against the seat. Where should he go? He didn’t want to go home. It would be too quiet, too cold there. Kuroo… maybe he could go to Kuroo. His best friend had never once cast him aside and at that moment he really needed the support. How would he get there, though? He was certainly too drunk to drive. A cab! That was what he needed. 

Stumbling out of the car he hailed a cab and slurred out Kuroo’s address, curling up in the backseat and trying not to puke or think about Akaashi. Definitely not about Akaashi. Nope, not thinking about him… nor his messy black hair… nor his deep, dark blue eyes… or how he was just that much shorter… nor- shit. He was doing it. Not thinking about Akaashi was going to be way harder than he’d thought. He’d just started thinking counting the number of questionable stains on the seats when the driver pulled up in front of Kuroo’s apartment building. After paying the driver, he walked to the door, almost tripping on nothing a few times, and took the elevator up, knocking on Kuroo’s door. 

He stared at the person who answered it. “Kuroo? When did you shrink? And... bleach your hair?”

The new Kuroo stared at Bokuto for a moment before turning to call into the apartment. “Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san’s here.” 

Bokuto’s head tilted. “You’re… not Kuroo…”

“It’s Kenma, Bokuto-san.” 

“Kenma… Kenma…” Bokuto’s eyes widened in recognition. “KENMA!” He wrapped the man in a tight hug, ignoring his protests until Kuroo himself walked out, just in sweatpants and missing his shirt, which was currently on Kenma’s body. 

“Dude please don’t squeeze the life out of him.”

Bokuto put Kenma down, swaying drunkenly. “Sorry…hey, I don’t feel good...” He turned a bit green, watching as Kenma’s eyes widened and he backpedaled furiously before Bokuto vomited right upon his own shoes.     

Kuroo gagged and his face scrunched up. “Dude, gross,” he groaned but stepped forward nevertheless, helping Bokuto out of his shoes and handing them to the drunk man. “Let’s get you to the shower,” he mumbled and turned to Kenma. 

“I feel like I should go,” Kenma whispered, playing with the hem of Kuroo’s shirt. 

“Don’t you dare. Wait in my room, we’re about to start round two,” Kuroo leaned down and pecked his lips before leading Bokuto to the bathroom, leaving behind a blushing Kenma. 

“I’m,” Bokuto hiccupped, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t fret. Just get in the shower and clean up well,” Kuroo said, helping him into the shower. “Clean your shoes,” he reminded him before getting out of the bathroom and grabbing him some towels. 

After a long and arduous job of helping Bokuto shower Kuroo got him into a futon where he, as expected, fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Letting him rest, Kuroo went back to deal with his ‘unfinished businesses’. 

**

Bokuto woke up to light streaming in through the window and loud laughter from the kitchen, both making his head pound. Groaning he sat up and tangle his fingers in his hair. What the fuck happened and why did he feel like he had been hit by a truck? He found the answer upon looking to his side and finding a glass of water and some aspirin. 

Kuroo peeked into the living room after hearing Bokuto’s groan, grinning and all but shouting, “Hey! You’re up!” 

Bokuto groaned again, clapping one hand to his ear and the other reaching for the aspirin. “Dude, please shut up until the meds kick in.”

“Yeah, yeah. Come on, there’s breakfast. Get something in you- and please keep it down- and then you can explain why you turned up drunk on my doorstep, ok?” 

Bokuto nodded, swallowing the pills quickly. “Thanks, Kuroo.” 

Kuroo smiled. “Anytime, bro.”

Bokuto stood, only swaying slightly before catching his balance, and walked into the kitchen. He looked around and smiled at the food laid out- Kuroo always was an amazing host (and cook, surprisingly)- before catching sight of Kenma at the table, eating and tapping away at his phone. Bokuto raised an eyebrow. 

“Kuroo, didn’t you have a late night photo shoot last night?” He vaguely remembered that coming up while he was getting ready to go out. 

Kuroo looked up from the sink where he was cleaning up and nodded. “Yeah, Kenma was the model for the shoot. It got really late so I let him come over,” he said. 

“He’s wearing your shirt.” Bokuto stated. 

“It’s comfortable.” Kenma cut in with a shrug, handing his plate to Kuroo with a kiss to the other’s cheek. “I’m going to go get dressed.” 

Bokuto watched him leave, a smirk on his face. “So, you two dating now?” 

Kuroo almost dropped the plate he was washing. “What? No! We’re just friends with benefits, what gave you that idea?!” he screeched.

“Voice, Kuroo, voice,” Bokuto groaned and rubbed his temples before replying. “Well, firstly the fact that he slept over. Secondly the ring he’s wearing.”

Kuro waved his hand dismissively and went back to washing plates. “It’s a friendship ring,” he mumbled.

“I’m not sure that’s a thing, Kuroo,” Bokuto snorted, shaking his head.

“Of course it is! You have a great friend so you give them a ring to prove just how great of friends you two are!” Kuroo’s voice went squeaky and broke at the end of the sentence, sending Bokuto into a burst of laughter.

“Whatever you say, man. I’m still not convinced, but whatever.” Bokuto grinned. “You’ve been in denial so long, it’s painful.” 

Kuroo dried the last plate and rounded on Bokuto, quickly changing the subject. “Well, what about you. Want to tell me why you turned up on my doorstep drunk off your ass?” 

The grin slipped off Bokuto’s lips as the man fell silent. 

Kuroo’s brow furrowed. “Bokuto?” 

“...Akaashi said he doesn’t even want to be friends. That we’re just supposed to be manager and client.” 

“Bo…” 

“I messed everything up, Kuroo! We were getting somewhere and I just had to go and call him pretty!” Bokuto buried his face in his hands.

“I’m not sure you can mess up that badly just by calling him pretty, Bokuto. It’s a harmless compliment really and it really doesn’t mean you’re physically attracted to him,” Kuroo said, sitting down with Bokuto. 

“I don’t know! I told him he was pretty and he just got super awkward and would barely say anything,” he whined, grabbing some food and stuffing his mouth with it.

“Okay, why don’t you start from the beginning?” Kuroo asked and Bokuto did just that. 

Starting with the drink invitations from Suga he told Kuroo about giving Akaashi a ride and how calling him pretty didn’t work. Then about the bar and how gorgeous Akaashi looked and how he got drunk super quickly and suddenly he was mad at him. He told him about confronting Akaashi on his rudeness and being told they should keep their relationship strictly professional. At the end, his cheeks were wet with tears and his mouth dirty from food. 

“I like him a lot, Kuroo. I wanted to see if we could become something more but all I did was push him away,” he whimpered, wiping his tears on the back of his hands. 

“Honestly,” Kuroo started, “I don’t think you did or said anything wrong. It sounds like some issue of his and he has to be the one to sort it out, not you.”

Bokuto wasn’t listening, though. “No, it isn’t. Akaashi is a great guy and there is nothing wrong with him. I know I messed up by wanting something more when all he wanted was to be my manager. Do you have any idea how awkward I made things for him?” 

“Bokuto, stop! None of this is your fault! You said he looked pretty but if he takes that and immediately assumes you are attracted to him then he’s a shitty person, especially if he starts acting awkward because of his assumptions,” Kuroo said, no hint of a joke on his face.

“But I  _ am _ attracted to him, Kuroo!” Bokuto replied, voice catching slightly. “He wasn’t wrong!” 

“Bokuto, were you going to make advances on him that he didn’t want? Were you going to make things awkward, from your end?” Kuroo crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

“What?! No! If he made it clear he wasn’t interested in me that way, I’d be happy being just  friends!” Bokuto said, running his fingers through his hair and sighing.

“Then it’s not your fault,” Kuroo said, simple as that. 

Bokuto sighed again, feeling like a teenager with all the romance and hangover. “I guess you’re right,” he mumbled.

“Of course I am. I’m always right.” He smirked.

“No, you’re not. You’re usually wrong about everything and I’m the one who has to correct you,” said Kenma, walking into the room fully dressed. “I have a weekend shoot to get to so see you tonight. Bye Bokuto-san.” He turned around to leave.

Kuroo was on his feet within seconds, wrapping his arms around him from behind. “Don’t I get a goodbye kiss?” he whined.

“You’re disgusting,” said Kenma, pulling away. He leaned over and pecked his lips briefly before walking away.

“You are so gone for him, man,” Bokuto mumbled, a smirk on his face.

“Shut up!” Kuroo squealed, blushing from the noise he’d made. “I thought  _ your _ miserable love life was the subject here,” he mumbled.

“Sure, sure. Wanna catch a movie?” Bokuto asked, wanting nothing more than to get Akaashi out of his mind.


End file.
